A Horrifying Ever After Secret A Story About Cerise Hood
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Nobody has known about Cerise's father being the Big Bad Wolf until she told every single friend of hers. Then, Coach Gingerbreadman's mischievous, blogging daughter...to continue dots read please!


Chapter 1

One day Cerise woke up in her dorm. Today was just another day at school. She, honestly, was tired of hiding her wolf ears from people and wished she could show them. But she couldn't. She wanted to show herself and be the Hood and Wolf that both her parents show. But that was still not the case. So what they went off-script? Why can't everyone and still live a happily ever after? Cerise didn't understand. She changed and dashed out of her dorm room and into the Castleteria for breakfast. "Hey, Cerise!" said Maddie, "Today they have sausage! How tea-riffic is that?" Cerise loved sausage and Maddie knew that. Cerise walked in there because she didn't want to make a scene. After she got her sausage, she walked over to the Rebels, her friends. "We need to sit somewhere else so people don't see me eat." I whispered. "We've got it all covered." Raven said, headed to the Enchanted Forest. "Nobody usually comes out here for breakfast, you can eat away." Raven said. Cerise smiled and ate roughly. After she finished the sausage, she felt full. Then, it was time for school. "I wish I could show myself." Cerise said, "But it's hard when you're parents tell you to wear a hood and cover your wolf ears with it."

Chapter 2

"It's alright, Cerise." Cedar said, "Really. Your mom and dad were awesome. Even if they did go off-script, it's so brave of them to fall in love and rebel against destiny. They, of course, had you. And you are the best person I know besides all the rest of my friends." Cerise smiled. "Thank you, Cedar." Cerise said. During General Villainy, Cerise looked at her father, nervously. What was she gonna do? She was about to pull down her hood when her father advised to keep it up. Every time she tried, her father had to keep telling her. "Alright." she said. After class... "Cerise." Mr. Badwolf said, "I need to talk to you." "As the teacher or my father?" Cerise asked. "Mainly as your father but I'm also a teacher, I need to focus on my class. You know not to show your ears. So, next time I see you doing that, you will be grounded forever after!" The boom in her father's voice scared her to death. "Now, on to your next period. I am very disappointed in you!" Mr. Badwolf said. As Cerise was walking in the hall, she spotted Apple. And yes, Apple. "H-Hello, Apple. You must be g-going to your next period." Cerise said. "Yeah." Apple said, "What happened?" "Nothing." Cerise said, "Hey, what period do you have next?" "Wooing 101!" said Apple, "That's my second period! I can't wait what Professor Knight will teach us!" Cerise looked at Apple. "I've got Home Evilnomics." Cerise said, "I'll see you...um...later...I guess."

Chapter 3

In Home Evilnomics today, they were cooking Cerise's favorite food in the whole wide world. Sausage Sandwitch. Her dad was so caring for her even if he was angry with her. After cooking, everybody ate. Cerise ate so wildly every Rebel stared at her. "It's alright." Raven said. Her father looked at her. "Cerise." said Mr. Badwolf. Cerise looked up at her father with a shameful dog look. She looked away and didn't eat anymore. Cerise was tired of her father making her feel guilty at school as well as her mother. She wished she could just show who she really was, not just outside of school. But in school too. The next period was Beast Training and Care, which Cerise loved because she could let out the real her. Hex, all the Rebels knew elsewise. She couldn't hide that. But the one who would not be happy is the teacher. Poppa Bear was the supposedly father of Blondie and was a Royal, of course. If he caught Cerise, it would be off to Grimm. Cerise didn't like facing Grimm because the headmaster would just tell her about how her parents went totally off-script and how she wasn't supposed to be ahem...born. Taking care of the beasts made Cerise feel free since she had Wolf blood other than Red Riding Hood blood as well. "These beasts sure love the sugar in their tea!" Maddie said, "It would be hexcellent if there was a bell for tea time!" "Maddie, this is ever after awesome." Raven said, "But, don't you think that we need to at least give them proper care instead of tea all the time? I mean, they need food too. They aren't like you, Maddie." Maddie looked at Raven. "You are absoultely right my awesome feathered friend!" Maddie said.

Chapter 4

"I wouldn't take feathered in to consideration, Maddie." Raven said. "Well, you're name's Raven. And look at the beautiful collar of your dress. Those are feathers, right?" Maddie asked. "Faux feathers." Raven said, "But that's a nice thought." "We should make them Wonderlandful food like Heart cupcakes! Hex, I made some yesterday! It was so wicked awesome for Lizzie to help! Without her, I'd be rusty!" Maddie said. Maddie gave the beasts some heart cupcakes. "Everybody loves them. They are Lizzie's mother's recipe!" Maddie said, "If you don't try them, how don't you know you like them?" She gave the beasts the heart cupcakes. The beasts sniffed them with curiousity. "Don't be a silly kitty." Maddie said, wishing they spoke Riddlish. They ate it and then it was time for next period. At least no more periods with Dad. Cerise was relieved. One, her dad was not her teacher for the whole next periods of the day. Her next period, however, was History of Evil Spells. Every Rebel hurried to Evil Spells when Raven spotted Apple in the hall. "Hey Apple." Raven said, "Just headin' to class, what class are you heading towards?" "Grimmnastics. Hope I do royally well so I can impress the one and only Snow White, my mother and follow in her glorious footsteps! But I'm afraid I can't really do that since you rebelled your purpose in the story becuase I never get poisoned and awakened by Prince Charming's kiss. I still like you but someday I wish you change and want to be evil." "Apple."Raven hesitated, "The reason I ripped my page out was because I never wanted to be evil and I will never take your advice because I believe everyone has a choice. And that was my choice. Now, back off and enjoy your own story!" When she got to History of Evil Spells, Cerise and Maddie asked what had happened. "Nothing. I just ran into Apple again." said Raven. "Oh, she doesn't understand about the choice. She thinks all a big mistake but I believe you did correctly, Raven." maddie said. "And so do I." Cerise said, "What you did out there was the bravest thing every single rebel has seen. Not signing the Storybook of Legends was very brave and I don't really care about what everybody else thinks. It's our choice."

Chapter 5

"Thank you." Raven said. Then, in walked Baba Yaga. She was old and somewhat terrifying. "Today, we have some more History of Evil Spells." said Baba Yaga. "We must know some spells from Miss Queen." everyone looked at Raven. "I have a knack of casting spells but I'm not evil." Raven said, "So I refuse." Baba Yaga glared at Raven. "All of you refuse to follow your destinies!" Baba Yaga shouted. "Excuse me but I don't. I'm just a Rebel because I believe everyone should have a choice. I am still following the Mad Hatter's footsteps, though." Maddie said. After History of Evil Spells, was Grimmnastics. Being royally active was something everyone enjoyed, especially Maddie. Maddie was always the happy one and she absolutely had the life of a party. "Everyone! Sit in your assigned spot on the floor." Coach Gingerbread said. His daughter Ginger Cookie (my OC) peeped out behind him. "Hey Ginger!" Maddie exclaimed. Cerise just slumped and kept pulling her hood down so her wolf ears wouldn't be exposed to the world even though all the Rebels knew. Ginger, was a Royal. She is supposed to be a student at Ever After High but she isn't. Ginger helps her father, Coach Gingerbreadman in Grimmnastics. "Today we are going to lunge into the foam pit with this trampoline. After jumping, do a cannonball into the foam pit." Coach Gingerbreadman said. Everyone ran over there. First one up was Raven. Next one up was Cedar. Next was Kitty and then Hunter. Then it was Maddie's turn. Lastly, it was Cerise's turn. Cerise shook her head. She knew this would expose her ears. If her ears were shown, Ginger and her father would totally hext Headmaster Grimm about this and she couldn't take it.

Chapter 6

"Cerise, it's your turn." said Ginger, "Do it!" Cerise quivered. How was she gonna tell Ginger that she was also the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf and expect her not to tell anyone? That was different with the Rebels, though. Once she told Raven, she gave Raven permission to spread it through the Rebels and the Rebels _only_. Cerise knew that they would never tell anyone because all of them are her only best friends forever after. Cerise couldn't do it and she couldn't explain to Ginger or Coach Gingerbreadman why she couldn't. She just sat there being urged to do it. "I'll do it. Just everyone close your eyes. Even Coach and Ginger." Cerise said. "Why?" GInger asked. "Just do it!" shouted the other Rebels and Ginger and Coach Gingerbreadman closed their eyes. Cerise did wicked awesomely according to her Rebel friends. She ran back and winked at Ginger. "Now, you can't say that anymore." she said, pulling her hood over her head. "Say what!?" Ginger shouted. "Run, run, as fast as you can." said Cerise. Every Rebel gasped as Ginger found out. "You...are the...daughter of Red Riding Hood...and the Big Bad Wolf?" Ginger asked. Cerise looked at Ginger. "I-" Cerise said. "What a story for the Headmaster to hear!" Ginger said. "NO!" Raven shouted, "You can't send her out! It isn't her fault that the destiny was broken!" "It's time you've known the truth as long as you tell no one and NO ONE!" Ginger looked at them. "What is it, Raven?" asked Ginger. "Do you really promise to not tell anyone not including the Headmaster?" Raven asked. Ginger thought about it. "I have a blog to think about, Miss Queen." said Ginger. "And this is such a juicy tale to ramble on about!" Ginger was so mean. "No way are you spreading fables about my friend!" Raven shouted, "Take that off permantly!" Ginger looked at her. Ginger took it off. "I took it off but next time you tell me what to do, you'd better watch it, Miss Queen!" Ginger shouted. The words were alarming to Raven Queen. "Watch what!?" she wanted to say, "Your mouth and blogging skills!?" But she couldn't because that would hurt Ginger's feelings and Raven never wanted to be evil.

Chapter 7

With that, every Rebel glared at Cerise as they walked down the hallway to Muse-ic. "How could you Cerise!?" everyone shouted at her. Cerise just wanted to howl but with this state, she didn't know who she was anymore. Now that Ginger knew, she had probably lied to Raven and now everybody in Ever After knows. When they got to Muse-ic, Cerise lay her head down and cried. Every Rebel passed her with scowls on their faces. Even Maddie wasn't one to soften and help Cerise and the others. But Raven was something. "Raven! What are you doing!? She doesn't deserve our time anymore!" Kitty shouted. "Yeah!" shouted Cedar, "She told Ginger her secret! Nobody out of the Rebels should know it and yet she let it out! Her father is so going to ground her forever after and I give anything for it because she's not my friend anymore! Since she doesn't care, I shall spread it all around the school since I never lie!" Cerise stared at her friends. "Hey guys." Cerise said. Everyone glared at her. "I'm really sorry." Cerise said. They didn't talk to her. Professor Pied Piper came over to Cerise. "What's up, Cerise?" Professor Pied Piper asked. "You're just a staff!" Cerise said, "You won't understand!" Cerise wanted to go hext her mom in her dorm room but she couldn't. "Can I go into my dorm?" Cerise asked. "Yes. I will tell Headmaster that it is for a reason." Pied Piper said. "What if he asks what it was?" Cerise asked. "Then, I will not answer because you didn't give me any answers." Pied Piper replied, "Hope you feel better." Like that's ever gonna help. Her secret was spread all across the school, thanks to Ginger. The only one who cared about her was Raven and her father. Her father came to Cerise's dorm that afternoon to check on her. "Cerise, are you OK, honey?" Mr. Badwolf asked. Cerise couldn't answer. "Come on. You can tell me." Mr. Badwolf said. "Well, Ginger, Gingerbreadman's daughter found out my secret." Cerise said, "And it's my fault really. Now, all of my friends except for Raven hate me since I let it out. I just don't belong in Ever After just like Legacy says. I wasn't supposed to be born but I was anyways." "Cerise, honey." Mr. Badwolf said, "That's why you shouldn't have told anyone else other than your Rebel friends." "I'm sorry but she wanted to know." Cerise said, "I knew she would blog about it but if I didn't give her the correct answer and she found out, she would beat me to a crisp." "Honey, it's gonna be alright. How 'bout you eat this soup your Grandma made for you? She knows exactly how to cheer you up." Mr. Badwolf said, "And I gave everyone else some too. Grandma said it cheers up just about anyone not just one of Hood and Wolf blood so it works on your Rebel friends too. Tomorrow, they will forget everything and so will you. So have a sound sleep tonight, my little cub."

Chapter 8

Cerise still worried about everyone even though the soup was her Grandma's recipe and her Grandma was an awesome cook. She didn't know why they wouldn't like it and why it wouldn't cheer them up. The next morning Cerise awoke happily. She dressed herself and cloaked herself in her red hood. Today was going to be an ever after awesome day! Cerise entered the Castleteria for breakfast and sat down with her friends. _Hope this goes well_, Cerise thought. "Hey Cerise." said her friends. "Hi." Cerise said, "I'm sorry about yesterday." "No biggie!" Maddie said, "Your Grandma's soup was Wonderlicious!" "Yeah. It's fine." Cedar said, "Yesterday, it pulled my strings a lot but now I'm fine." "Yeah, it's fine." Hunter said. Kitty gave a mischeivous smile and said, "Yesterday was bad but I'm fine. Thanks to your Grandma's delicious soup!" Raven looked at Cerise. "I'm sorry too even though I didn't doubt it or anything." Raven said. "You guys are the best!" Cerise said, hugging every single one of her friends. "You may be mad at one another sometimes but it always works well in the end because we're best friends til the end. And til the end, we will work on our stories!"

_Ginger Cookie_

_Daughter of Coach Gingerbreadman_

_Birthday:Unknown_

_Parent's Story: The Gingerbread Man_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to be the best Grimmnyast in Ever After!_

_My "Magic" Touch: I want to be known as the top blogger in Ever After as well as the best Grimmnyast in Ever After._

_Storybook Romance Status: I'm sorry but in my story there is no romance. _

_"OH CURSES!" Moment: I really can't resist a juicy tale. Whenever I hear one, I pick up my Mirrorphone and blog, blog, blog!_

_Favorite Food: Not anything to do with Gingerbread of course since I am practially eaten in my story since I am food but my favorite food is everything I've tried so far._

_Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics_

_Least Favorite Subject: I don't know of any other sujects so what is there to not like?_

_Quote: Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Girl!_

_Best Friends Forever After: Nobody_

_Roommate: Nobody_


End file.
